Aomine in Kiseki's eyes
by bakahoge.nyan
Summary: Aomine meninggal saat menuju Jerman. Apa yang Aomine katakan kepada Kiseki no Sedai sebelum ia menuju ke jerman dan meninggal? Chapter 1 update. Newbie Author, Jadi masih agak Gak jelas. Gomennasai!


Genre: Friendship, Romance

Rated: K+

Warning: Mungkin OOC, Miss Typo dan alur yang gak jelas. Newbie Author.

Note: Normal = Now-_Italic = Flashback_

"Kurokocchi, Aku mencari-carimu! Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku?!" ujar suara dari seberang telepon milik lelaki bersurai biru langit itu; Kuroko Tetsuya. Suara yang biasa ceria itu saat ini menjadi suara panik bercampur kesedihan.

"Gomennasai, Kise-kun," Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan nada datar; seperti biasa. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, Ya, dia menangis.

"A-Aominecchi.. D-dia,"

"_piiip,_"

"Meninggal,"

_**~When Aomine Dead~**_

"_Aku berjanji akan kembali saat musim gugur nanti, Tetsu," Ujarnya dengan cengirannya yang seperti biasa. Aomine, lelaki bersurai biru tua itu, Ia melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlari masuk ke Bandara. Kuroko hanya dapat memandanginya sambil tersenyum tipis._

_ "Cepatlah pulang, Aomine-kun,"_

_ Ya, pulang. Tidak, ini salah. Bukan pulang seperti ini yang Kuroko maksudkan. Bukan pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini. Kau pulang kerumah yang salah, Aomine._

_ Drrrrrt. Piip._

_ "Ya, Akashi-kun?"_

_ "Pesawat yang ditumpangi Daiki jatuh, Tetsuya. Daiki meninggal. Mayatnya sudah dipulangkan ke Jepang. Aku dan Atsushi akan membawa pulang mayatnya kerumah orang tuanya. Kau tidak ikut?"_

_ Hah? Apa ini? Lelucon macam apa ini? _

_Mengenaskan._

_._

_._

_._

**Daiki, in Akashi's Eyes.**

"Lapangan basket menjadi sepi jika tidak ada Aominecchi," Kise, nama lelaki tampan berambut pirang itu, menatap sedih ke arah lapangan.

"Benar juga. Entah kenapa jika ada dia rasanya mengganggu, tapi jika dia tidak ada malah sepi sekali, _nanodayo,"_ Midorima, hanya dapat menatap naas teman disebelahnya itu. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian tanpa lelaki bernama Aomine itu.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai sedihnya. Ayo kita latihan," Akashi memanggil teman-atau budak?- satu timnya itu dari seberang lapangan.

"Sepertinya hanya kau yang tidak sedih, Aka-chin," Murasakibara menghampiri kapten tim basket kesayangannya itu.

"Jangan berkata seakan kau tahu semua tentang diriku, Atsushi," Ujar Akashi lalu pergi keluar Gym. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, kakinya melangkah menuju ke atap sekolah.

.

.

.

"_Hei Akashi," Aomine memanggil Akashi dari belakang. Segera, Akashi menoleh. Ditatapnya Aomine dengan tatapan tajamnya yang biasa._

_ "Ada apa, Daiki?"_

_ "Kita bicarakan sambil pulang,"_

_ Aomine berjalan mendahului Akashi. Lalu, Gunting pun melayang._

_ "Jangan berjalan mendahuluiku, Daiki,"_

_ "Setidaknya berikanlah aba-aba sebelum kau melempar!"_

_ "Kalau aku memberikan aba-aba, pasti kau bisa menghindarinya," Akashi berjalan mendekati Aomine yang berhenti berjalan sambil misuh-misuh sendiri, "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Kalau itu tidak penting akan kulempari kau dengan 4 macam gunting,"_

_ "Aku akan pergi ke Jerman.."_

_ "Kau sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya, dasar bodoh," Akashi sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempari Aomine dengan gunting._

_ "Aku belum selesai bicara! Turunkan gunting mengerikan itu!" Aomine misuh-misuh lalu menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Aku titip Tetsu ya, Jaga dia. Selama Aku tidak ada, jangan biarkan dia bersedi. Jaga dia. Kupercayakan hal itu kepadamu Akashi," Hening sejenak, "Tumben aku mengatakan hal keren seperti ini kan? Itu pasti yang kau pikirkan,"_

_ "Kau pintar membaca pikiran orang, Daiki," Akashi melirik ke arah Aomine, "Soal Tetsuya.." Tanpa disadari olehnya dan Aomine, Ia tersenyum. Akashi melanjutkan, "Tidak perlu kau katakan, pasti hal itu sudah kulakukan,"_

_ "Arigatou, Akashi-sama," Aomine tertawa kecil. Kerasukan apa si Aomine ini?; Itulah yang dipikirkan Akashi. Dan Oh, tidak ada gunting melayang. Jadi, Apakah melindungi Kuroko itu penting bagi Akashi?_

_._

_._

_._

Di Atap, Akashi sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang berambut biru langit sedang tertidur disana. Disampingnya, masih ada Gelas Milkshake Vanilla yang kelihatannya belum habis diminum. Aneh sekali, Kuroko jarang tertidur disini. Akashi perlahan mendekati Kuroko, berusaha membuat Kuroko tidak terbangun. Ia Gagal, Kuroko sudah terbangun.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko menatap heran kearah Akashi, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku teringat Daiki. Entah kenapa rasanya jadi ingin ke atap. Dia selalu tidur disini kan?" Akashi duduk disamping Kuroko. Kuroko bangun dan ikut duduk. Mereka berdua diam. Hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus perlahan, meniup helai-helai rambut mereka.

"Kau hari ini tidak latihan, kenapa?" Akashi memulai pembicaraan. Tumben sekali, biasanya dia tidak akan berbicara kecuali yang dianggapnya perlu atau penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Jika aku ke Gym dan melihat lapangan basket, Aku pasti akan teringat Aomine-kun. Setidaknya, Aku ingin menenangkan diriku dulu," Lelaki disebelah Akashi, Kuroko, meminum Milkshake Vanilla kesukaannya itu sejenak, "Jika membicarakan Aomine-kun, Milkshake yang biasanya enak bisa menjadi tidak enak ya,"

"Tapi jika kau disini, kau tetap akan teringat Daiki, kan?"

"Benar juga. Tapi entah mengapa lebih baik disini daripada dilapangan basket. Mungkin karena Aku dan dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama disana,"

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya?"

"Uhm?"

"Dia memintaku untuk melindungimu," Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi, "Bodoh bukan? Harusnya dia bisa melindungimu sendiri. Kenapa dia harus memintaku untuk melindungimu? Kenapa dia harus menitipkanmu kepadaku?" Akashi, Lelaki yang biasanya kejam itu, Lelaki yang biasanya melempari Aomine dengan berbagai macam gunting itu, Terlihat Rapuh, "Jika saja Aku tahu bahwa dia akan Meninggal, pasti sudah kutolak permintaan bodohnya itu. Pasti sudah kusuruh dia untuk tidak pergi ke Jerman agar bisa melindungimu sendiri,"

**Kau Benar-benar salah jika menganggap Akashi tidak sedih.**

.

.

.

**Aominecchi, in Kise's eyes.**

_"Ulang, Ulang, Ulang!" Kise berteriak seenak jidatnya sambil memegang bola basket dengan wajah yang cemberut._

_ "Hei Bodoh,Berapa kalipun kau minta tanding ulang, skornya akan sama saja," Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya dilanjutkan dengan cengiran lebarnya._

_ "Pokoknya aku minta tanding ulang! Sebentar lagi kan Aominecchi pergi ke Jerman! Nanti aku tidak bisa bermain dengan Aominecchi lagi!" Kise merengek seperti anak kecil. Aomine melihat Kise dengan tatapan kasihan bercampur meremehkan. Aomine menghela nafasnya._

_"Baiklah, Mari kita bertanding sampai Malam!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Drrrrt drrrrt. 1 Message received!_

_**From: Kise-kun**_

_** (No Subject)**_

_** Kurokocchiiii, Aku ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmuuu. Apa kau punya waktu? Jawab yaaa, kumohon jangan abaikan aku sekali ini (**__**˘ϖ˘**__**)**_

_"Tumben sekali Kise-kun SMS, biasanya dia langsung menelepon," gumam Kuroko. Tangannya segera berdansa diatas keypad handponenya dan membalas pesan Kise._

_**To: Kise-kun**_

_** (No Subject)**_

_** Ada apa memangnya? Aku hari ini ada banyak waktu luang kok, Kise-kun.**_

___SEND!_

_ Hanya selang 1 menit kemudian, Handphone Kuroko kembali bergetar. Segera diambilnya benda biru kecil itu dan membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Kise. Matanya sedikit terbelalak._

_**From: Kise-kun**_

_** (No Subject)**_

_** Aku menyatakan cintaku pada Aominecchi tadi siang, Aku yakin kau ingin tahu detail-nya. Jadi kuharap kau datang di Maji Burger jam 6 nanti (**__**ˊзˋ)**_

_Hening._

_ Kenapa Kise-kun menggunakan emoticon seperti orang bahagia? Apa dia diterima oleh Aomine-kun?-Semua pikiran aneh bermunculan di kepala Kuroko. Kuroko selalu mendukung Kise untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Aomine. Tetapi hati kecilnya selalu berkata, Tidak, Aku tidak ingin Aomine-kun menjadi milik Kise-kun. Dasar, kau ini memang pembohong, Kuroko._

_**Maji Burger, 06:10 p.m**_

_ "Maafkan aku Kise-kun, Aku tadi sibuk," Sekali lagi ia berbohong. Ia hanya tidak siap jika Aomine dan Kise berpacaran. Kuroko yang malang._

_ "Ah, daijoubu Kurokocchi. Aku sudah memesan Milkshake kesukaanmu," Kise tersenyum. Kuroko duduk dihadapan Kise. "Jadi, Kurokocchi," Kise menghela nafasnya, Jantung Kuroko berdetak cepat, "Aku ditolak oleh Aominecchi," Eh?_

_ "H-hah?" Kuroko sedikit terbelalak, "T-tapi, kau terlihat seperti orang bahagia, Kise-kun,"_

_ "khukhu," Kise tertawa kecil, "Yang membuatku bahagia adalah, perasaan Aominecchi padamu," Kise mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Aominecchi, Kurokocchi. Dan aku turut bahagia saat dia berkata bahwa dia juga menyukaimu," Sial. Kuroko merasa sedikit berdosa. Temannya itu, Kise, yang jelas-jelas menyukai Aomine, dengan rela menyerahkan Aomine padanya, bahkan dengan perkataan bahwa Ia turut bahagia. Sementara Ia sendiri? Berbohong dengan wajah poker facenya_

_._

_._

_._

"nee nee, Kurokocchi," Kise menatap Kuroko dengan wajah cerianya yang biasa.

"ehm?" Kuroko hanya berdehem kecil tanpa melihat kearah Kise

"Kau, memang pantas untuk Aominecchi ya," Kise tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, Aku bahkan tidak bisa melarangnya untuk tidak pergi ke Jerman, Kise-kun,"

"Kau ternyata bisa sebodoh Aominecchi, Kurokocchi," Kuroko melirik kearah Kise, berencana untuk protes karena disamakan bodohnya dengan Aomine. Namun niat itu diurungkan saat Kise melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ia mengirimkan e-mail kepadaku sebelum pergi. Ia bilang, Ia benar-benar menyesal karena harus pergi ke Jerman. Kau, adalah hambatan paling besar baginya ketika Ia harus pergi ke Jerman," Kise menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Intinya, Jika Ia tidak diwajibkan untuk pergi ke Jerman, Ia pasti lebih memilihmu dan tetap disini. Kurokocchi, Ia benar-benar menyayangimu,"

** Kuroko, Kau memang bisa sebodoh Aomine.**

_**Bersambung~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author's Note: FIC-NYA GAGAL ABIS- Ini udah berusaha kok... Maaf kalau jelek ataupun gak nyambung-_,- Ternyata jaga mood nulis itu susah ya.. Cuma bikin sampe 6 page aja udah ngos-ngosan duluan.. Chapter 2 gak tau kapan update, yang jelas nunggu Komentar, Kritik dan saran;3 Kritik dan Saran dimohon banget karena ini fic masih banyak kekurangannya. _Arigatou Gozaimasu!_


End file.
